Best partner in the slaying business
by DarkCrisis16
Summary: Black Star dares Soul to talk to the studious Maka, and before he knows it, he's fallen in love with her. 1 month later, Maka asks him to be her partner. Time skip (yet again :3) They get to the top of the class. Meaning dangerous missions. What happens when Maka gets hurt and Soul might never be able to convey his feelings or see the girl he loves ever again? Dun dun duuuuun!
1. First meeting

"Hey Soul!" A kid in a black suit, and blue hair came up to me waving his hands. "Look who's over in the corner.."

It was Maka. I never really paid much attention to her, even though we had gone to the same elementary and middle school we didn't really interact. School at DWMA was going to be a lot different and I didn't really know who I was going to partner with.

"So Soul, I dare you to walk over to Maka, and start talking to her!" Black Star was pushing me into her direction, but stopped him.

"Why would you dare me to talk to her, out of all the people here?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, because I want the year to start off with a bang, and remember last time when you tried talking to her… FAIL!" Black Star started cracking up about something that happened two years ago in sixth grade…

Maka and I were partnered up to do a play together, for some reason I get really awkward when I talk to her, so when it was finally our turn to do the play, I kinda messed up… "Ya, that wasn't a cool day for me.."

"Sooooo I dare you to do it!" Black Star looked at me like if I said no he would do something to me.

"Ummm… alright FINE!" I storm off to the food section and get a lot of salmon, I took it back to the table . I put one in my mouth and one in Black Star's face for daring me.

"HEY IT'S COLD!" Black Star ran to the bathroom to wipe off his face, now he won't be able to see e fail..

"Um, hi." I walk up to Maka.

She looked up from her books, she had a bit of makeup on and a sweet smell to her. "Hi.."

"Ummm so, uhhhhh nice party!" I try to bring up random stuff.

"Ya.." She replied with one word, for every time I had to say something..

Then I felt the weird urge to say, "You look really pretty tonight.."

She looked up from her book, full of surprise. "T-thank you.." She smiled so softly. I think I could feel myself blushing. And for the first time, I felt Like I actually had feeling for someone. I walked off, my heart pounding fast. I walked into the bathroom to see Black Star trying to clean his face in the mirror. I join him, and look at my face, and it was a rose red.

"NO WAY!" I touched my cheeks and it burned.

After the party, I rush back to the boys dorms, I had a feeling I would leave soon. Get to my room and I change into a t shirt. "Wow, tonight… was amazing…" I smiled as I realized that I had tripped, and fallen in love with Maka Albarn.

1 month later, I'm walking to class, and I see Maka fiddling with some notecards. She has about 25 notecards in her hand and she's panicking while sorting them out.

"Woah, Maka did we have a presentation today? Because I was not told about it.." I looked over her shoulder.

"N-n-no we did not have a presentation… B-b-but, umm…" She looked down at her cards and said.. "Would you be my partner?"

"Sure!" I replied cheerfully.

"Wha?" She looked surprised to see that I had said yes so easily.

"But why did you need to have 25 note-cards if you were just going to say that one thing?" I looked at curios.

"Umm… Well…. To uhhh prepare myself if you were to say no…" Maka looked down at her feet.

"That is so not cool.." I smile and pat her on the head.

From the on, Maka crawled out of her shell, she started talking more and more to Black Star and me. After Black Star and Tsubaki became partners, Maka really started to talk a lot, and hit me if I didn't anything stupid. She was now a confident and not to say pretty girl..

We all graduated out of 8th grade and into real stuff, like defeating witches and other nightmarish things.. I think this is the reason why I love being partners with Maka, I always get to see different sides of her, when she's mad, sad, happy, and excited..

 **Sorry guys, this one is kinda short. I just wanted to introduce the story a little bit. I promise I will make a MUCH longer chapter next time! DARKCRISIS OUT! ;)**


	2. Moving in

9th grade came and Maka and I were 5th in class.. We were doing regular missions, but on occasions we would do op secret things for Shinigami-sama (a.k.a Lord Death.) Death the kid and Liz and Patty were at 2nd, and first went to Ox Ford, but everyone calls him the "lightning king". That's what he wants everyone to call him, since when you are first in the class you are allowed to command all the other students lower than you. Black Star and Tsubaki were 8th. Even though Black Star was powerful, he was too stupid enough to do missions…

At the beginning of the year we were all assigned to collect souls of people who were on their way to transform into a kinshin. We were all on our regular missions, maybe 40th time? When Maka all of a sudden preformed a soul resonance with me. It was nothing like it before, I could literally feel Maka's breathing matching to mine..

"Soul Resonance!" Maka and I shout together. Suddenly I feel a lot of power growing within me. I noticed that on the outside I was glowing and was very long. On the inside where I am, my heart was pounding so hard, that when I impacted the enemy, it really shocked me!

Next morning Shinigami-sama called us to have a meeting with him.

"OOOOOHH! You're in trouble!" Black Star started shouting from across the room.

"Shuddup!" Tsubaki hits him in the back of the head, and then he shuts up..

Maka and I walked through the gates to Shinigami-sama, there he awaited us.

"Yo!" He gave us a big wave and gestured us to sit down. "So, I see that Maka can now preform the Witch Hunter Attack. From what I saw it was a 6-hunt slash.. Impressive."

"I don't really know what happened, but Soul and I just came together ya know!" Maka was so modest sometimes..

I blushed at the fact that she said, "soul and I just came together."

"Yes I can see, it's very impressive. Your mother was the first person to ever discover this move! She would be proud of you." When Shinigami-sama said that Maka was overjoyed. "Because I am so impressed I am forcing your rank level to 1st place. Congratulation, you are now top of your class!"

"NO WAY!" Maka and I shouted at the same time.

"Yes, that means very dangerous and secret missions. Even Ox Ford can't match up to your level. Your Witch hunter is going to be very useful, so starting today. You two are bunking together. I already have a room for you two to share."

"B-b-but why? I was blushing so hard thinking about living in the same dorm. I covered up my blush because it wasn't cool….

"Well considering the fact that you two have soul resonance, you need connect more and by doing that you two are going to live with each other for the rest of the school years.!" Shinigami-sama suddenly stopped talking all happy. "That means 5 years of living under the same roof. "

"Well that's fine with me! I mean Soul is an awesome partner!" Maka smiled at me.

"Well that's good! Go choose your wish now, you guys are top of the class after all!" He waved to us as we left. Maka and I got out of death's layer and into the hallways and we caught Ox walking past us.

"Hey Ox!" I walk up to him with an evil smile.

"It's Lightning King to you!" Ox had an annoying smirk on his face.

"Not anymore!" Maka started laughing because he was so confused. Suddenly Ox rushes to the board, and there it states: 1st place: Maka Albarn and Soul Eater. 2nd place: Ox Ford and Harvar D. Éclair.

"WHAT!" Ox kneels on the floor in shock.. "Soul! You probably cheated and rigged the board!"

"No No No.. It's Soul King to you!" This time, I had a smirk on my face.

Suddenly Maka starts laughing at me, "What's Soul King?" She cracks up at the fact that ran out of cool names to say.

"S-shuddup that isn't cool!" I blushed because I was so embarrassed.

Later that day I started packing my clothes, and stuff. Only took about 3 boxes. I made three trips to the new apartment room, on the final trip I saw Maka walking into the apartment. "Hey Maka!" I waved to her.

She set her stuff down and waved back, "Hey soul! I just got done with my unloading, wanna hang out?"

"Sure!" I say setting my stuff down in a separate room.

We walked to Deathbuck's Café, we only went there because DWMA students got a discount on whatever they bought! "Hey Patty!" I see Patty behind the bar challenging an origami giraffe to an arm wrestle. Liz comes out the back and says, "Take a seat, be right there."

Both Liz and Patty worked at the Café when Kid was out doing stuff. "YOU WANNA GO? I'LL GO! BRING IT ON!" Liz is still shouting at the giraffe.

"She does know that that's not real right?" Maka looked at her worried..

"Nope.. She's just being stupid." Liz came and took our orders.

Kid came while we were eating, and we all just sat and talked.. Coincidentally Black Star and Tsubaki walk in. "I told you Tsubaki I had the guy!" Black Star was all beat up from the looks of it.

"You are so reckless sometimes…" Tsubaki smiled, and looked at us. "Oh Maka and the others! Hey!"

"Black Star what happened to you!?" I walk over to him and shake him. "You look so… so….. Wrecked…" I started laughing because Black star had a bloody nose, a purple eye, and his hair was all messed up!

We all started cracking up! We all parted our ways at about 7:00, Maka and I walked home together. My chest was beating so fast. This was the first night that we were together under the same roof.

When we got home I went strait to bed. Little did I know that Maka walked into the room with me.

"I can't go to sleep…" Maka rubbed her eye. She was acting like a child.. "Can you read me a book."

She snuggled into bed with me, and laid on my chest, as I read to her 6 chapters of her favorite book. Suddenly she's already asleep on my lap.

"Oh my gosh Maka.." I smile as I pick her off my chest, and lay her next to me.

"Good night!" And for the first time, I kissed her on the forehead!

 **This time it was longer so I'm really happy! I absolutely love this couple, so thank you everyone who has read my story even though it hasn't really developed THAT much! Thanks though! DARKCRISIS OUT! ;)**


	3. I guess I am really replaceable

Chapter 3.

The next morning light peeked through the curtains and into the room. The bed was on the left, and the desk on the right. There was a window in the middle of the two things that had scarlet red curtains, that draped over the window making the light look like a soft red color. I remembered sleeping next to Maka, as I realize that I turn over and see Maka silently snoring and hugging a pillow.

I remove some hair out of her face, and I get out of the sheets. Shinigami-sama had already put food in the shelves for us. Complimentary! I get out some cereal and milk, and take it to the table. Maka doesn't really like cereal, but she loves eggs. I sigh, but get up and make some eggs. Sunny side up..

"Good morning Soul!" Maka walks through the hallway and takes a sit behind the eggs

"Morning Maka, I made your favorite." I sit down with her and we start eating.

"Thanks!" She digs into the food, and finishes it rather quick. "I'm starting to practice so that I can boost up my skills, so I can preform Witch hunter again!" She gets herself ready and leaves.

I was too lazy today, but I still got ready. As I was walking to DWMA, I walk into Black Star, who still had those bruises from yesterday. "Hey Black Star!" I walk up to him, and smack him in the back. "You're all beat up… You look so messed up!"

"Shut up! I am the great Black Star, the one and only greatest assassin!" Black Star pulled up a chair and sat down… "I am… The greatest-" Black Star fainted because he got so worked up and still had not recovered.

"Oh my gosh, you are such a failure…" I pick him up and walk to DWMA, I drop him off at the nurses office. Then I try to find Maka.

"Maka!" I catch her in the hallways. "Where are we going to practice. You said you had a special training session?"

"Oh, sorry… I already did it…." Maka looked down sadly.

"Oh, I just though that you would need me since, you know, we both need to be there… But ummmm I guess not…" I turned around and walked away.. I didn't know why but that really brought me down. I felt like she didn't even need me anymore. Like we were growing apart…

I noticed now that Maka stopped hanging out with me at lunch, instead she joined her new found friends.. They all probably liked to read books, and study for test instead of cheating, or things bookworms do.. That wasn't me… But for some reason, I always saw that Maka always stood a little too close to a GUY (Might I highlight) named Hinata…

He was 2nd in the class.. He was a little cocky and I hated how he and Maka were always so close. Was I getting Jealous? This was weird, I have never felt like this… I got home that day and went strait to my room. I was determined too win Maka over… I started studying for the quiz next week. It was weird because normally I wouldn't even try and get a bad grade. Or cheat. After about 1 hour, I noticed how stupid I was to study. "This is not cool…"

Maka came through the door laughing at a letter that she was reading. "Maka?"

"Oh hey Soul! Look what I got! It's a love letter! It's so sweet!" She was smiling so happily. "It's from Hinata!"

"What!" This was bad, my heart sped up. I was so shocked I didn't know what to say. I retreated to my room. He already made a move? That damn Hinata..

Even though I was her partner, I felt like I didn't mean that much to her. How could I preform another witch hunter with her, if we didn't link. Soul resonance doesn't work like that. Both of you have to be able to let the other one into their mind. You both have to be compatible…

"Hey Soul? What's wrong?" Maka knocked on my door.

"Uhhh, my stomach hurts…" I tried making excuses..

"I'll go make something for you." I walked to my bed, and laid down..

It was already 11:00, and Maka had left some warm soup at my door. She had already gone to bed, I crept out of my room and took the soup, and walked to the kitchen to eat.

There I saw that Maka had left the love letter on the table. I picked up the letter with one hand and held the soup with the other.

It read:

"Dear Maka,

I know we have both been hanging out a lot and I know that you and me have a lot on common.

Some times, my heart beats very fast when I look at you.

You are extremely beautiful, and I think you are a kind and adorable girl.

You're smart and responsible, and I think that's what I love about you.

If you get this letter, I think you already know what I am going to say.

Maka I love you, so would you be my partner?"

"What?" I drop the letter, and race to my room. I spill my soup will I was running. I slam the door, and furiously set my soup on the table. "Will you be my partner? What was that all about! I'm Maka's partner!"

I can't believe she was laughing to such an uncool and cheesy poem! I laid in bed, feeling like I have lost. Maka would probably switch me out for him….

I guess I am really replaceable..

 **Hey guys thanks for sticking with me till this chapter! Comment and like, and be awesome! I sound like a youtuber... lol! The chapter was a little bit short, but I'll make a long one next time!**


	4. Mistake

Chapter 4.

It's been about 1 week since I read the letter. I didn't tell Maka that I read it though. For a couple of days I didn't go to school, Maka had to walk to school alone. But she figured a way to make up for that… Hinata and Maka started walking home together. They're practically dating now..

"Bye Hinata!" I could here Maka saying that from my room, as he walked out of the apartment.

I snorted. Abruptly I heard a knock on my door. "S oul? Is your stomach feeling better? Can you go to school tomorrow?" Maka opened up the door to my room. "I got some good news!"

She looked at me cheerfully as she sat on my bed. "Ya? Like what?" I say snorting..

"Well, you know how Shinigami-sama said that we will be doing top secret missions using our new witch hunter?" Maka came closer to me.

"Ya?" I replied dully.

"Well, he just gave us an important mission that we need to do!" Maka was bouncing up and down by now..

"Oh, well uhhh, my stomach feels a lot better, sooo I'll go to school tomorrow and get more info on the mission.." I turned over on the other side, so I didn't have to face Maka.

"Great!" Maka's face suddenly changed. "Oh… wait… But I'll be walking with Hinata that day…. You can walk with us!"

"Oh… Uhhhh, you two can walk together. I don't want to get in your way…." I bit my tongue as I said that because right now I wanted to punch Hinata.

"Ok if that's fine with you!" Maka pranced out of my room. She obviously couldn't see that I was so sad and bummed out.. I guess this is how big we've grown apart, she couldn't even see that I hated every word she said in that conversation…

The next day Hinata came to the house and was waiting for Maka, while I was eating. "So, you're Maka's partner." He obviously was trying to rub something into my face.

"Ya? So what?" I was getting annoyed that he had to ask every single question that had to do with me and Maka.

"Oh, nothing, it's just that I think I'm more worthy of being her partner. After all you're absolutely nothing to her!" He smirked at me. I stood up almost spilling my cereal.

Just then Maka came through the door, "Good morning Hinata and Soul! What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing.." I said as sat down, trying to remain calm.

"Well let's get going Hinata!" Maka pulls Hinata, and he smiles evilly as he walks SIDE BY SIDE with Maka.

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!" I was so mad. "BY THE POWER OF MOTHERFUCK SHINIGAMI-SAMA! GIVE ME THE STRENGTH TO PERSONALLY MURDER THIS HINATA GUY!" I was so mad, that when I got to school Maka tried talking to me, and I totally blew up on her.. "WOW! OK I SEE HOW THIS IS! GO AHEAD! DITCH ME FOR THAT BUTT HOLE! YOU TWO ARE PRACTICALLY A COUPLE, NOW THAT YOU WALK TO SCHOOL TOGETHER AND YOU'RE ALWAYS STANDING A LITTLE TOO CLOSE TO HIM. I READ THE LETTER! I'M YOUR PARTNER! HOW COULD YOU EVEN CONSIDER SWITCHING ME OUT!?"

"You- you read the letter?" Maka stuttered.

"HELL YA I DID!" I stormed off after I said that.

Suddenly the intercom comes on. "Soul Eater Evans, please report to the Shinigami-sama's layer."

When I got to his room, Shinigami-sama was already there. "Soul Eater Evans, I see that you and Maka Albarn, are growing rather far apart. This needs to stop, I have an important mission for you and you two need to be in complete sync!" Shinigami-sama was now scolding me. "You two better have made up, by the time I send you on the mission TONIGHT!"

"But-" I tried to explain to him the situation.

"BY TONIGHT!" He highlighted the words.

I left his layer, and walked to my next class. Maka avoided me the whole day because I yelled at her. Instead she stuck extra close to Hinata.

By the end of the day, I still hadn't made up with Maka because she was sticking so close to Hinata. This was bad, because we had an important mission together and we needed to preform witch hunter again. I looked at the clock, I only had one more hour to make up with her.

I caught her in the hallways walking with Hinata. "Maka, I need to talk to you. Alone."

"No. You're just probably going to blow up on me." She grabbed onto Hinata.

"Can't you idiot see that she doesn't want to talk to you." Hinata gave another grin.

I was deeply offended. "It's about the mission." Suddenly Maka's attitude changed.

"What?" We moved to another place so we could talk.

"Look, I know that we don't really like each other that much , but Shinigami-sama is expecting us to preform the witch hunter. And if we don't, we're dead. So what I'm trying to say, is that we both act like we've made up, just for tonight. Basically aTruce." I say.

"Fine." She nods.

It's been an hour and we go to see Shinigami-sama for more details on the mission. "Great! It looks like you two have made up!" Shinigami-sama claps his huge hands.

"Ya…." Maka and I say together, sarcastically.

"Well here is the mission. Someone Is on the way to becoming a demonic egg that will be the next Kishin. They are very close, and we cannot let them succeed. Because of this, we need you two to take him out by using your witch hunter against him. That is all."

Maka and I walk out of the layer, in complete silence. We get to the place where his next target is. We both split up to walk around to see if anyone, was behaving weirdly. We get back together. "Nope, I don't see this guy…" I say.

"Maybe Shinigami-sama gave us the wrong place…" Maka and I both walk back to DWMA, when we heard a scream of a women.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A high pitch scream came from a back alley way.

"Back there!" We run to the back alley to see that a man with a sword as an arm had stabbed a women, and was eating her soul.

"Tick Tock, tick Tock!" The man started laughing like a madman.

"Maka." I nod to her.

"On it." She reply's. I turn into a scythe, but suddenly she drops me. "Ow!" She looks t her hands, and they were burnt. "Soul! You did that on purpose!"

"I did not! You are such a liar! Hey! Quick pick me up, he's coming!" Maka managed to pick me up and deflect the man's sword, but then dropped me again.

"SOUL!" Maka was getting mad at me, and I was too. I could tell that because of that fight, we weren't in sync.

"Looks like you two aren't very good!" The man grins and laughs. "Too bad my toys get broken to fast!"

"What?" I say.

He charges at us, but Maka is vulnerable, because she dropped me. "Ah!" Maka barely dodges it and runs to grab me.

She picks me up but her gloves couldn't take much longer. "Soul! We have to preform a witch hunter!"

"Maka we can't! We aren't in sync!" I tried to defy her.

"Then I'll make us go into sync!"

We start to soul resonance. "Soul Resonance!"

"Soul! You're going to fast!" She yells at me.

"Well you're going to slow!" I yell back at her.

Suddenly the Soul resonance breaks, and I get launch away from her. "Looks, like the toy broke!" The man charged yet again to Maka, "GET AWAY FROM HER!" I yell as I revert from scythe to human form. I run to get in the way of the attack, but I'm too late.

Maka get's cut straight down the chest, from the top of her chest, to her stomach. "ARGHHHHHHH!" She screams.

I catch her as she falls. "Maka? Maka?" My eye's well up with tears.

Suddenly Black Star and Tsubaki came, and faced the guy.

I ignored their presence, because I was too busy crying over Maka, as she lay there in my arms. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry.."

Black Star and Tsubaki defeated him, at last and walked over to us. "Oh my gosh!" Tsubaki put her hand over her mouth. "Let's get her to Professor Stein, immediately!"

3 hours later, Stein comes out of the room, shaking his head. "She has severe damage to her chest, and other internal organs.. She might die." My eyes widen, as I noticed that I never got to tell her my feelings. "S-s-she might die?"

"I don't know for sure, but she is in a severe state." Stein left to go talk to Spirit (Maka's dad), and I walked in. Maka was on the bed. She needed help to breathe.

"Oh my god, no way..." I sit in the chair next to her bed, and lay my head on the side of her hand. I start tearing up, and I clutch the bed sheets that she lay under. "I'm so sorry…" They tried to force me out because visiting hours were over. Shinigami-sama let me stay though because she was my partner. I stayed by her the whole night, repeating the same words over and over in both my head and out loud while burying my face into my arms because I was crying.

"What have I done?"

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN! Talk about plot twist! Thanks everyone for following this story, It means a lot to me! I'm glad I made this chapter a lot longer! Well, I mean I could have made it longer….. Buuuuut I'm lazy as heck, soooooo sowwy! I made this while I was on the plane, sooo I couldn't upload it to my channel.. SORRY FOR THE WAIT! DARKCRISIS OUT! ;)**


	5. Without her

Chapter 5.

Note: Lots of cursing in this chapter.

I woke up the next morning and I found myself lying right next to Maka. Dr. Stein was in the back getting medicine for her. The surgery was a success but we wouldn't know if her internal organs would heal. The cut was large and deep. "What have I done?" I whisper to her, even though I know she won't answer.

"Soul, you have to go to class, you can't stay by her forever. You haven't even ate yet." Stein came out from the back and prepared the medicine.

"I'M NOT LEAVING HER! I'M STAYING BY HER NO MATTER WHAT! YOU CAN'T PULL ME APART FROM HER!" I yelled at him furiously.

"Well, I'll talk to Shinigami-sama about that…" Stein left the room, and didn't come back for about an hour. During the time, I crept out to go get something to eat, because I couldn't help myself from being hungry.

I picked up a salad and tuna bowl, and sat down to eat. I removed all the salad leaves from the bowl and ate only the tuna. It was the only meal that had tuna, so I always went with that. While I was walking back, I saw Hinata holding hands with girl.

"Your hair is so pretty, I love you." Hinata walked over to the girl and kissed her on the lips.

That bastard, he says he loves Maka, and then goes and kisses another girl when she's on the verge on dying? I fist tightened, I knew it was his life, but to play with the heart of the girl I love, was unforgivable. I couldn't hold back my rage, I just couldn't.

"Oi." I start walking, then running, then sprinting so hard that when I got to Hinata, I punched him so hard he went flying.

"OW!" He yelled, his eye's brimming with tears.

"I thought you loved Maka?" I started to scold him. "HOW DARE YOU GO BEHIND HER BACK AND KISS SOMEONE, YOU DISGUST ME… WHEN MAKA'S IN THE HOSPITAL YOU TURN BEHIND HER BACK, AND SAY YOU LOVE SOMEONE ELSE? STOP FUCKING WITH ME!"

"I-I-I" Hinata started stuttering.

"I don't give a fuck about what you are going to say!" I turn around and walked away.

"Wow, quite the entrance.." Dr. Stein was smoking a cigarette, and leaning against the wall. "Were you doing that out of jealousy or because you were mad that he toyed with Maka's heart?"

"I was mad because if Maka were to find out that he had done that, she would be heart broken. And I would kill anyone who would break her heart…" I looked away when I said that..

"So, you admit that you may mean nothing to Maka, but you still love her..?"

"I-I-I am not admitting that she doesn't love me!" I blushed hard. "It's just… she might like him more than me…"

"So will you tell her what happened?" Stein walked over to me. "Will you tell her, that you punched Hinata?"

"I-I don't know…" I cupped my head with my hands. "I DON'T KNOW! I want to protect her heart from being broken, but I don't want to tell her that I punched him…"

"All or nothing…" Stein walked away from me..

"He was right, who was I too love Maka, who was I to lie to her, and say that I punched he boy she loves so much…"

I walked into the nurses room and looked at Maka, while she lay there helplessly as she tries to cling onto her life… It pained me to know that she was suffering so much, and all I could do was watch and keep secrets from her, as she lay there…

I left after thinking about it. I hadn't made my choice whether I should tell her or not… But that aside I might not be able to tell her anything… Since she might "die…"

"Fuck all of this!" I punched the wall. "Why did it have to happen to her, why couldn't it have happened to me…"

I bumped into Black Star while I was walking home, but I didn't want to talk to him… I couldn't face anyone.. No more…

That night Dr. Stein was supposed to do the final stitch up's… He said that if it was a success, she would live… But the likely hood of fail was higher. Her cut was just too deep…

I got home, and went strait to my room. I eventually got bored and wanted to check out Maka's room. I had never been in there before. I walk in, and I could see a rolling chair, a whole library of confusing books, and at her desk was a red scrap book saying "Best partner in the slaying business."

I sit in the rolling chair and open the book. It was me and Maka. We were putting our arms around each other because we had just become partners… I flipped the next page and the picture is of Kid, Liz, Patty, Maka, and me. We had just defeated a rampaging banshee. Next page I see Black Star, Tsubaki, Maka, and me.. This time it was a picture of when Black star punched Maka.. Another page, was of all of us. This picture was to celebrate Crona for joining DWMA.. And finally the last picture was of me and Maka. We were both holding hands and doing a peace sign…

My eyes filled with tears, as I looked at Maka's face smiling through the picture at me. A few tears dripped onto the page. I covered my mouth with my hands, blushing and crying. I loved her so much, but to think that I'll never see her again?

I realized something as I looked at the picture. "My life would be meaningless without her…"

 **Sorry I made it a little bit short. What? It was hard to write about tears and snot, when I was soooo happy today... Because... I LIKE PIE! XD RANDOMMMM! Lol! DARKCRISIS OUT! ;)**


	6. Best partner

Chapter 6.

I had gone to bed that night, and had put the album into my bag… I was keeping it as a good luck charm so that Maka would wake up.. "That's right!" I pulled over a black shirt and my sweatshirt. I walked to the kitchen, and I saw that there was a stain on the carpet. "Awww man!" I cried as I remembered that I spilled my soup when I was running to my room after reading the letter. The carpet was white and the soup was yellow..

"Maka's going to kill me…" I looked down when I said that..

"But I think technically, I've killed her…. It's my fault that she got hurt…." I grabbed a towel and draped it over the stain.. I hated cleaning. I ate my food, and then left in a hurry. As I was walking to school, I stopped by Dr. Stein's office.

"Hello?" I walk in slowly. The door creaked open and it made a high pitched screech. "EEEEEEEEEEEEHHH!"

I duck my head because it was so loud… As I walk in, the room is filled with experimental tubes, green acid oozing out of a glass cup, and a purple substance sticking to the ceiling. "Ew…"

I shiver at all of the icky stuff in his office. "Dr. Stein are you in there?" I called through the hallways.

There was no answer, as if the house was holding it's breathe… I walked further into the hallway. "Dang, where is the light?" I fumble around the wall to see if there was a switch. No switch… "Ugh…"

Suddenly I trip over something, landing face first into the cold floor. "The heck was that?" I sit up, and I see a little box. "WHO LEAVES BOXES IN THE MIDDLE OF A HALLWAY WHEN THERE NO LIGHT!" I had enough of this… I grab the wall, trying to find the exit, but suddenly the box opens and a red light flashes on it. "Huh?"

"Intruder alert, intruder alert, intruder alert." The box transforms into a machine with two guns on it's back, pointing towards me.

"W-w-wait, I didn't mean to-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Suddenly they start firing at me. HOLY SHIT!"

I race down the hallway and then I take a right, the machine keeps going forward and couldn't find me. "What the heck? What does Stein have in there that need security?" I look around to see if it was around the corner. "Check!"

I dash to a small speck of light, that faded darker to brighter. "Finally I'm outside!"

"Intruder alert, intruder alert, intruder al-" The machine didn't follow me outside, instead it went back to where it was before.

My heart was racing so fast… "I'll ask Stein when I get to school…"

I got to school, and I head straight to the nurses office, but it's locked. The surgery was still going on.. "Still?" I wail. I knock on the door. No answer.. It seems like there's never been an answer when I knock.

I knock one more time, this time harder. No answer. I knock a second time. "OMG IS THERE ANYONE IN THERE!?" I kick the door, and as soon as I kick the door, Stein comes out with a chair.

"SHUT UP!" He slams me with the chair and I go flying…

"I DIDN"T MEAN TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The next day I came to the office, and I knock on the door. This time Spirit (Maka's dad) came out. "Looking for Stein?" Spirit points down the hall. "In the cafeteria."

I walk to the cafeteria and scan the room, then I saw him.. "Oh Soul, sit down.." Stein waves a hand at me.

"Uhhhh…" I step back. "Are you going to hit me with another chair?"

"No, no.." He gestures to the seat, and I pull the chair out. It made a loud and long creak.

"Soooo, what was the robot doing in your house?" I ask.

"Oh… You mean Ace?" He sips his coffee.

"YA THAT THING ALMOST KILLED ME!" I yell at him.

"Well, Ace was only doing its job of protecting the hallway…" He spits his coffee out. "WAIT, DID YOU GO INTO MY HOUSE?"

"No duhhh Sherlock…" I fold my arms.

"Well, actually you set off the system that guards my research…" Stein starts cleaning up his large coffee mess. "Some of the files had to do with Maka…"

"Why Maka?" I question.

"First of all, while I was doing my surgery on Maka, I learned the fact that not only can she preform a high level of resonance that can allow her to be compatible with anyone, but her wound severed her connections to ever soul resonance again."

"So she can no longer be my meister?"

"I'm sorry…" Stein folded his hands.. "She can still be your meister, but she cannot perform another witch hunter ever…"

"Is she going to be ok? Did the surgery turn out to be a success?" I stood up and starting get shaky. My fingers trembled because was so worried..

"I-I-I have to see her." I stand up and run to the nurse office. Tears slipped down, I was so worried.

"MAKA!" I burst through the door, and she's asleep. I walk over to her bed, and I sit next to her.

She cringes her eyes, and opens her wide, green eyes. "Soul? Why are you crying?" She touches my cheek with her hand.

"I'm so sorry, for blowing up on you. I'm so sorry that you got hurt. It w-w-was wrong of me to be so possessive of you…. It's Ok if you leave me, for Hinata…" I use my sleeve to wipe away my tears but they kept on falling down my cheeks. "I can already see that I'm not worthy for you… You got hurt because of me.."

I cringed my hands and closed my eyes.. Maka sits up and hugs me so tight, "It's my fault too… It's not your fault that I got hurt…"

"But it is-"

Maka stopped hugging me and grabs a book on the side table. She hits me on the head with the book. Classic Maka. "The Soul I love wouldn't worry this much!"

"L-l-love?" My eyes widen.

"Oh, did I say love? Opps! I guess you know now!" She smiles at me big.

"But I thought you liked Hinata?"

"Bakaaaaaa! How could I ever like him.. And how could I ever leave you?" She comes closer to me.

"I-I-I don't know…." I turn away because she's right at my face. I blush a rose red.

She pecks me on the lips.

"It's because you're the best partner in the slaying business!"

 **OMG I finally finished the story! I know this was kinda short though… Sorry… And I am EXTREMELY sorry that it came out so late, even as I am typing this I am coughing so much… Ya I was sick, and I missed school, so when I went to school today I had like so many things to do and make up, it was unbelievable… We only have like 2 weeks of school left so it's a HUGE DEAL that we get all our missing assignments and work turned in…. Thank you so much for the people who have supported me through this, you don't know how happy I am that I actually FINISHED a fanfiction! Normally I get bored and just drop it… BUT NOT THIS ONE! It was soooo fun writing this story, and I hope that all of you will read my other fanfictions that I make in the future! DARKCRISIS OUT! ;)**


End file.
